Finia
One of the Yonkou, Finia "the Sapphire Star" rose to her position after a long, brutal war with her rival Zoltan. Her charisma and zeal have caused many pirates to side with her as she promises to overthrow the current balance of the world with total war against the Marines. Appearance Always with a mask on her face, Finia rarely ever smiles, but always remains determined. She is of average build and weight, but seems to prefer having long dark hair. Not many people have seen her, and rumors fly about. Personality Those who have met her and worked with her have agreed on one thing - she has a vision that has no equal. She is determined almost to a fault to achieve her dream. She is willing to step on innocent blood, if she believes the end payoff will be greater. But at the same time, she does not enjoy it. If she can preserve lives, she will. In her interactions with other people, she is relatively serious and does not joke around. She only holds very few close relationships with people, and does not particularly enjoy speaking with them. She prefers to spend her time making plans or training. However, she is polite and tactful when she does have to speak. She does have a soft side for pets, it seems. She seems to detest any sort of imprisonment, even in the slightest. History She and Zoltan arose around the same time. Since then, their names are never far apart as each made a name for themselves. Eventually, with the death of one of the previous Yonkou, she fought him in the Cobalt-Sapphire War and emerged victorious, claiming her spot as a Yonkou. Since then, she has been biding her time, waiting for a chance to strike at the Marines. Powers and Abilities Umi Umi no Mi Known as the "Ocean Ocean Fruit," the Umi Umi no Mi is one of the most unique fruits. Although it controls an element (Saline Water), it is a paramecia. The user cannot turn themselves into the element, but still exercises control over the element and can produce unlimited amounts of it. Finia has shown a decent amount of control over the fruit, but has to constantly hold back. If she were to hit herself with her own ability, she would lose her power. The salt water this fruit produces is identical to sea water. It is rumored that Finia has used this fruit to permanently seal someone's Devil Fruit, to the point of removing their weakness to sea water. As such, many users are terrified of ever opposing her and risk being captured. *'Queen's Realm': Finia has the power to manipulate the oceans. She can use this to capsize small ships, speed up her own, or create a myriad of oceanic phenomena (waterspouts, whirlpools, tidal waves). As such, it is highly discouraged to engage her on the high seas. Many a marine vessel has failed to even engage her, sinking as soon as she felt their intentions. *'Celestial Order': Finia generates an amount of sea water and keeps it around herself, but not touching. It remains in a small pool on the ground, and slowly spreads until it covers the whole battlefield. From this "field" she can raise various shapes to attack with. **'Decree': Water lances can shoot up at her will. It does require concentration, since controlling sea water seems to take more energy than other elements. **'Force': Seizing control of a large amount of water at once, she launches it at the enemy, threatening to smash and engulf them whole. *'Royal Scepter': Her blade is permanently edged with sea water. Weapon She uses a traditional katana. Leviathan: Named after a mythological beast that was said to have obliterated islands, the blade Leviathan was made by the famous swordsmith Shinsoku. It is so sharp that it is said that they can cut through the sea itself without leaving a ripple. However, after her battle with Zoltan, she has not been seen using the sword. Perhaps it is because it is her way of saying that no one in the world is strong enough to deserve her blade. *'(Haki)': She is reported to have mastery over the two basic forms of haki while having a decent amount of control of Haoshoku Haki. Relationships *Zoltan: A rival. But someone more than someone to beat. Finia and Zoltan have had an odd relationship - throughout their entire careers as pirates, they have repeatedly clashed. Their morals have always differed. For Finia, Zoltan has always been either an annoyance or a blight on the earth. She disagrees with his personal beliefs and believes that he does not have the strength nor right to carry the title of Yonkou. However, she has shown to have some kind of concern for him - after she defeated him and ended his dream of becoming a yonkou, she expressed great regret over his future. However, his rebuff of her grace greatly aggravated her. Now, she considers him someone lower than a weak human. Someone who refuses to stand back up. *Catherine d'Luc: She is slightly fond of the older Yonkou. However, she tries to not get attached, since her end goal will bring her in conflict with all potential allies. *Jester: The stories she has heard about him has put her on guard around him. She does not particularly like unpredictable, cruel people, believing that conflict must always have an adequate meaning. Trivia *She is the youngest (and newest) Yonkou. **She also had her bounty rise the most quickly out of all four Yonkou. *She is the most anti-Marine of the Yonkou. Category:Pirate Category:Yonkou Category:DF User Category:Character Category:Female